1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dynamic traction element, and more particularly to a dynamic traction element construction wherein a flexible elastomeric traction arm element is designed and configured to yield an improved dynamic traction element providing for a faster rate of deformation return following compression.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Prior dynamic traction element constructions include dynamic traction elements having pivoted or articulated sections joined together in a central hub area; these flexible traction elements are composed of a singular material, typically a resilient thermoplastic urethane dynamic element configuration.
There are three forces or stresses that may act on a material, all of which are intermolecular: sheer or tensile, compression, and torque. Sheer or tensile stress represents a force acting on an object, which is being pulled apart. Compression stress represents a force acting on an object that is being pushed together. Lastly, torque represents a rotational or twisting stress on an object.
The instant invention primarily deals with both sheer and compression stresses on a material; additionally these effects on the material may also be influenced by water and its associated contaminants, as along with ultra violet radiation.
Polyurethane comprises a series of urethane molecules linked together by hydrogen bonds. In contrast, water which may be found on the golf course for instance, would not be considered pure water, rather there may be additional compounds dissolved in the water, such as hydrocarbons which themselves are a series of long carbon chains with hydrogen atoms attached around the outside of the chain. Therefore, moisture from a golf course will wick up into the polyurethane (water will wick up into nylon as well, but nylon is not as reactive as urethane to hydrocarbons). As the water evaporates, the hydrogen atoms from the hydrocarbons will release from the chain forming free-floating hydrogen radicals. Since the hydrogen bonds holding the urethane molecules together require a lot of energy to maintain, the tendency will be for the urethane molecules to release the hydrogen bond linking it to the next urethane molecule and substitute in its place a free floating hydrogen atom, which in its free-floating nature requires less energy. As a result, the bond between the hydrogen atoms requires less energy to maintain than the bond between the hydrogen and urethane molecules; as such the energy difference favors the direction the polyurethane molecules ultimately undertake. The result on a golf cleat is that over time, more and more intermolecular bonds will break, thereby will lose a cleat's resiliency to quickly return to a cleat's original position, and instead will remain in a compressed set.